Losing Yourself
by HatterSaz
Summary: Narukami is what people want to become. Smart, kind, handsome, a natural born leader. But, has it become too much for him to handle?


The team sit at their specially dubbed 'headquarters' discussing the latest clues. The air around the team was gloomier than ever, having just saved Naoto and the very real threat of a killer on the loose was reaffirmed. Not knowing what else to do, the team turn to their leader.

"What do we do Partner?"

Narukami looks up from the table, blinking a few times in mild shock. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't expected any questions.

The team sat patiently, eagerly awaiting their orders on the edge of their seats. Grey eyes scanned over the team once, noting the expectant and determined looks they all gave him. Coming up with a quick plan, he nods minutely and sends them all a meaningful glance.

~ "Let's rest a bit."  
~ **"We need to get stronger."** ~  
~ "Meet back up later and go."

The team nod, and prepare themselves to go back inside of the TV.

* * *

Chie grunted as her leg connected with another Shadow. So far, they had been easy pickings, and only required Yukiko's Persona once when Kanji was struck with fear. They could hear Rise giving them pointers and compliments through her Persona. The younger brunette also keeping them linked to the other group clearing a different dungeon.

Narukami led the other teens to a door, making sure to check the area before proceeding to open it. Once open, Yukiko cheered in glee.

"We found the stairs. Should we head up?"

{Hold up Senpai.}

Rise's voice cut through their heads, stopping them from going to the next floor. The group waited as she scanned the area, a light 'aha' leaving her lips as she found something.

{Senpai, there's a golden chest nearby. I sense something strong and positive coming from it.}

"What do we do Senpai? Should we check it out?"

The group turn to Narukami for an answer, each one a little tense since a Shadow could spawn any minute.

~ **Go take a look.** ~  
~ Head to the next floor.  
~ "Give me a minute." (Check items)

After telling the team of his plan, the group nod in unison and go to investigate the chest. After a few turns, and a run in with four weak Shadows, they made it to the large sparkling chest.

~ **Open.** ~  
~ Leave it.

Narukami cautiously opened the chest, Yukiko, Chie and Kanji waiting nervously behind him. As soon as the lid was cracked open all of the way, a Shadow leaps from the chest.

Instantly, the team get into their positions. Sensing an attack, Yukiko chooses to guard herself. She guessed right, as the Shadow reeled back a punch and launched it at the red clad teen. She grunted at the force, but wasn't injured.

In retaliation, Chie and Kanji both used their physical attacks. Chie's leg connecting with the headless dancers' arms, while Kanji's steel chair managed to sweep them off their feet.

{Senpai, now's your chance! Finish it with an electric attack!}

Nodding in agreement, Narukami calls upon Izanagi. However, nothing happens. His eyes widen as he tries again. Then once more. The Shadow slowly raises to its feet as he continues to try and summon his Persona. The group watch horrified as he can't call forth a single one of his arsenal.

Amidst freaking out, Rise senses something approaching Narukami, and calls out to him again.

{Watch out!}

He clicks back to the fight just in time to dodge the attack. He faintly registers thanking Rise, before his mind blanks everything bar his predicament. Yukiko and Chie share a nod, and execute the Shadow with a Twin Dragon attack.

With the battle over, the teens carefully step towards their leader, their faces showing concern.

"Er, Senpai? You alright?"

~ "W-What...?"  
~ **"I don't know..."** ~  
~ "This is bad."  
~ "What... happened?"

The three look at each other in worry before turning back to Narukami. The grey haired teen still kneeling on the floor, his face downcast in silent horror. Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, Yukiko does her best to smile.

"Let's go back to the entrance and wait for everyone."

With a weak nod, the group head back to the entrance, Rise telling the other group to join them.

* * *

As soon as group two arrives, they know something is wrong. Narukami looks unsettled, while everyone else look worried and a little scared. Being Narukami's partner, Yosuke steps up to them first and asks what's going on.

"Yosuke-Senpai! It's horrible! Senpai has lost his Persona!"

Naoto, Teddie and Yosuke all took a step back as the others winced at Rise's blunt approach. Narukami stiffens visibly, thoughts swimming around his head as everyone talks around him.

"W-What?"

Yosuke shakily gets out, a nervous chuckle following after in hopes of it being a really cruel joke. But, when he sees the face of his partner twisting in pain, he knows this is no joke. Beside him, Naoto hums in thought.

"But, Senpai has always had his Persona, correct?"

Narukami barely manages to nod.

"Then, why now? What has happened in your life to make you lose your Persona?"

Again, everyone looks at Narukami, hoping for some sort of answer. Not being able to speak past the lump in his throat, he simply shakes his head. Everyone's mood drops instantly, a sense of sympathy entering them for Narukami's sake.

Seeing as Narukami is too shocked to lead for once, which doesn't feel right at all, Yosuke decides to take over for now.

"Come on, we can figure this out later. Let's get out and rest."

The group nod, Kanji helping Narukami to his feet and beginning the show him to the exit. Teddie walking behind them, trying to lift Narukami's spirits.

However, before they could go through, the TV's vanished. They all gasped in shock before turning to Teddie, hoping the bear could still make them. He does, but they're immediately destroyed again. This time, when the TV's disappear, a voice cackles into life.

"Ah ah ah~. I haven't said you could leave yet."

The team bar Narukami look around frantically, trying to ascertain the location of the voice. Rise summons her Persona, scanning as far as she can so they can find the speaker. However, she finds something else instead.

"The dungeon's gone!"

"What?!"

The team turn their wide eyes to her. Teddie then sniffs the air, checking the news for himself. He gasps and places a hand over his mouth in his shock.

"Rise-Chan's right! The dungeon is gone!"

There's a huff of amusement from nearby, and everyone immediately places it as the voice from before.

"Well, I can't have you getting stronger than me now, can I? I have to be the best. I have to be what everyone needs. What they expect. If anyone took that from me, than what would I be left with? I'd be nothing."

Yosuke gritted his teeth, finding it a pain in the ass to not know where the voice is coming from.

"Another one's gone!"

Teddie declares, the team getting more panicked as the words leave his mouth. Then, a weak voice comes from the body leaning against Kanji.

~ "Everyone just shut up!"  
~ **"Calm down, we can't defeat it if we aren't level headed."** ~  
~ "Panicking won't help."

The team swallow and nod their heads. Taking a deep breath, they all immediately feel calmer. Then, Narukami turns to Rise, pushing himself to stand without Kanji's assistance.

~ **"Rise, can you look for the dungeons in another area?"** ~  
~ "Don't concentrate on the dungeons."  
~ "Look for a new dungeon, not the old one's."

"Eh? What do you mean Senpai?"

Yosuke stood pondering the words a moment, before making a sound of understanding. Then, he sent a smile to Narukami and shared a nod with the other.

"Rise, have the dungeons just, moved?"

Rise look startled behind her visor a moment, before she nodded and began the search. A blip appeared on her radar, and she started to beam at her senpai.

"They have moved! I knew you were smart Senpai!"

She continued her search after gushing a little, and noticed a pattern. She watched as the dungeons all converged on one place, creating an even bigger dungeon.

"Senpai, they're-"

Before she could finish, there was a bright flash of light. When Yosuke opened his eyes, he was in a monochrome apartment on his own. The feeling of loneliness began to engulf him, bringing him to his knees. He felt his eyes prick with tears, but didn't understand why. That is, until voices began to talk all around him.

 _"We know this may be hard, but you want to work with us in the future, don't you sweetie?"_

 _"If you don't start studying now, you can never get into our profession."_

 _"Are you sure you want to start him on this course? He's only five."_

 _"Don't worry, our boy is smart. Be a good boy for us, ok sweetie?"_

The voices died down, and the already monochrome room seemed to dim and lose what little colour came through the window. Yosuke got back to his feet and took a few steps forward. When he neared the fancy, L shaped couch, he saw a little coffee table covered in paper. He picked up a sheet, and saw complicated equations on it. Hell, the questions were probably a year above his level.

"Is this what the kid had to learn? Who would do that to their son?"

He looked down at the table again, and saw a sheet with scribbles hidden beneath more question sheets. He moved all of the question sheets, and saw three hidden pages. What he saw on them, made him gasp in horror and a sick feeling sank into his stomach.

Each sheet of paper was a plea of help. The child was begging for it to end, for someone to set them free. Yosuke grimaced at the thick scratches the pen made in the paper, the kid clearly desperate to get his message across.

 _"He's such a good boy~. He does all of his work, all of his chores. He even cooks for us! He's such a good boy~."_

 _"He will grow up to be a strong, reliable man. Keep studying and do us proud son."_

 _"Did you hear?"_

 _"Yeah. I heard he's allowed to skip to the final year if he wants."_

 _"What a freak! Let's ignore him."_

 _"Yeah!"_

The voices of the kids die down and become a soft murmur in the background. Not wanting to hear anymore of this, he turned to the door and began walking away. Then, a very clear, very depressed voice meets his ears. It takes everything he has to not break down and cry.

 _"Someone... please... play with me..."_

With everything he has, Yosuke pushed his legs to run from the apartment. Through the door, was Junes' Food Court.

* * *

Chie opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear her vision. When she could see clearly, she looked around her, hoping to see one of her friends nearby. No such luck. Instead, she saw rows of seats, as if she was on a plane.

 _"It's only for a few months, you can see your friends then, ok?"_

 _"Your grandma is looking forward to seeing you. Be nice while she looks after you."_

 _"We might not be there most of the time, but we want you to keep studying anyway, alright?"_

Chie looked around, not seeing another person on the plane. A sudden feeling of abandonment took over her, and she curled in on herself. The voices were gentle, but they added so much pressure. On the seat beside her, there was a lone teddy bear missing it's left eye. The sight of the lone toy adding to the sadness she was feeling.

Spotting a door not too far from her, she began to walk towards it. Her legs moving faster as a quiet, weak voice replied to the other voices.

 _"I don't have any friends..."_

She pushed open the door, tears freefalling down her cheeks. On the other side, Junes Food Court was waiting for her.

* * *

Yukiko stood with a blank expression, not really comprehending the scene in front of her. She was in a dark room, too dark for a normal person to be able to see. From what she could tell, it was a bedroom, and the curtains were drawn.

 _"We won't be back for a couple of weeks. We've asked your teachers to give us regular updates, so continue studying and don't get in trouble. We'll know if you're slacking."_

 _"Remember to take care of yourself as well. We can't have our precious boy wasting away can we?"_

The sound of a door closing reverberated around the room, adding to the empty feeling it already gave off. She turned to look at the door, when the room suddenly illuminated. She looked back into the room, and saw that the curtains were open.

Now she could see the room, she could make out a desk, a bed, wardrobe, drawers and a bookcase. It was... eerily professional looking. The only way you knew it was a bedroom, was the bed in the corner by the window.

Walking further into the room, more voices begin to chatter loudly. Kids not too much younger than herself were talking secretively about a boy. She frowned lightly at the teasing tones they were using.

She made it to the desk, and had to step back in shock. On the desk, were various pieces of paper. Some were your typical homework sheets, others were crumpled up and scrunched into wads of paper. Then, there were pieces with what seemed to be diary entrances on them.

She picked up an entry, and read it to herself. A sting of pain blooming in her chest as she read a lonely boys begs for help. Read how the boy just wanted someone to talk to. Anyone to talk to.

She placed it down carefully, not wanting to disturb the pile of paper too much, before turning to the door. She took one step, before the voice of a boy resonated around the silent room. His tone was horribly pained, but masterfully covered up as monotone. A tone that no child should bare.

 _"I'll wait... I've done it for so long, more waiting can't hurt..."_

Without even registering her sprint, Yukiko ran for the door and burst through it. When the world cleared around her again, she was stood at the Junes Food Court.

* * *

Teddie groaned as he got back to his feet, having fallen down startled when the light exploded around them. Once he was standing again, he looked around. That's when he realised where he was.

"Why... am I in Yosuke's room?"

The familiar room looked just as they had left it that day, with only minimal mess laying around. Teddie startled when a voice came out of nowhere. The familiar sound only adding to Teddie's confusion.

 _"Yosuke's friend is so nice and charming."_

 _"He should be a good influence for our boy."_

"Hanamura-San? Hanamura-San?! It's me, Teddie! Are you there?"

The voices ignored Teddie, continuing their little chat.

 _"Pay attention to him son, he will be a good example for you."_

 _"Of course, he's my friend."_

"Yosuke?!"

Teddie span on the spot, hoping to catch a glimpse of the teen, or even one of his parents. But, no matter how much he span his bearhind, he saw no one. The room stayed as it was, Empty and cold.

That's when he noticed the sinking feeling in his chest. It wasn't him, he knew it wasn't. So, that must mean, that it's the room itself making him feel like this. Like a weight has been added to his shoulders, and he's struggling to keep it up.

 _"We're glad we got to meet you Narukami-Kun. Please continue to show our boy how a respectable young man behaves."_

 _"Don't let him be a bad influence to you, alright?"_

Feeling confused and trapped, Teddie turned to the bedroom door, and all but sprinted to it. The next voice being easily distinguishable, but so different at the same time. It was more... broken...

 _"I'm not a good influence... I'm nothing..."_

With a loud cry, Teddie emerged through the door. Landing himself on the roof of Junes, standing in the food court.

* * *

Kanji groaned as his fist rubbed his eye in an attempt to clear his vision quicker. Where had that damn light come from anyway? He growled. It didn't matter, as long as he found the rest of the team, they would be fine.

When he could finally see again, he had to blink to register where he was. The telltale yellow sky and thick fog shrouded the area, but there was no doubt in his mind about where he was. He was stood on the school roof! The Hell?!

 _"We made a promise to that bear, we have to investigate the murders."_

 _"Let's review those cases."_

Yosuke and Chie's voice started to talk from out of nowhere, the two sounding more chipper than he remembered. He knew this case was getting to them, it was getting to all of them. So why did they suddenly sound unaffected by them?

 _"That would make this our special headquarters, wouldn't it?"_

Yukiko began to giggle to herself, enjoying her own idea. Kanji's brows furrowed in confusion. This conversation, it almost sounded like-

 _"From now on, we are the Investigation Team."_

 _"Yeah!"_

The muscular teens mouth dropped. Why was he hearing an old conversation? Why was this happening? And why, does the topic, begin to add dread to his heart? He's starting to feel suffocated. Like a group of eyes are now staring at him expectantly. Like, he's supposed to say something.

 _"I vote Narukami for our leader."_

 _"Seconded!"_

 _"I like that idea as well."_

The feeling increases ten fold, with added fear of failure. He doesn't know why he's hearing this, or if there's a purpose for it, but he can't stay here. Seeing the door off the roof not too far away, he runs for it in hopes of not hearing anymore. Just as he reaches it however, another familiar voice cuts in. It's worn, and tired, but he can still tell who it is clearly.

 _"I never asked for this..."_

With a quick push, he opens the door, and finds Junes' food court on the other side.

* * *

The young detective rubs her head after the light dissipates, pain throbbing in her temples. It had already been a rough trip, having only just recuperated from her Shadow. When her eyes slowly open, she finds herself stood in Dojima's living room. The house gently illuminated by an orange sunset, despite the usual yellow sky and fog sitting in the backdrop.

 _"Must suck moving here because of your parents job. Just, try and get settled in, okay?"_

"Dojima-San, it is Shirogane Naoto, are you alright?"

The house is silent after she asks, as if calling out to Dojima triggered something. She stands for a few moments longer, confusion eating away at her, when a young girls voice begins to speak. It's Nanako!

 _"Big bro, is Daddy my real dad?"_

 _"Chisato was the one who raised Nanako while I worked, so I don't know how to talk to her."_

 _"Where do people go when they die?"_

The random switching of conversations was starting to stagger Naoto. She didn't know how she was supposed to organise her thoughts with everything being said. Then, a word hit her. A name Nanako had said at the beginning. 'Big bro'.

 _"I hope, when I die, I get to see Mummy in Heaven."_

Shock took over as Naoto stared at the spot usually occupied by Nanako. Horrible feelings began to twist and turn in her gut, sending a hot, white flash of pain through her entire being. She groaned in response, brows furrowing in agony. Her mind felt cramped and stuffy, as though it was filled with wool and ready to explode.

In an attempt to stop the pain, she headed to the front door, steps slow as she practically limped from where she stood. Her hand grasped the metal handle, and one final voice spoke out, reaffirming her suspicions.

 _"I can't help... I'm not right... I'm broken, and wrong... I'm not what you think I am..."_

She hastened her steps through the door, only to find Junes' food court waiting for her.

* * *

The team looked around the roof, catching sight of their friends in the process. In the center, Rise stood staring ahead of her, tears running down her cheeks. Instantly, the group ran for her, and asked her what was wrong. Her simple reply, was to point where she was looking.

As they all followed her gaze, they saw Narukami stood before the Shadow. His form was beaten and bloody, as if he had tried fighting it without his Persona. They cried out at once, managing to gain both Narukami and the Shadow's attention.

 **"Ah look, my** _ **friends**_ **are all here."**

Narukami turned to them with wide eyes, horror written quite clearly on his face. Everyone was shocked. He had never shown such a vivid emotion, not even happiness. Yet, here he was, terrified before them.

"Narukami, what are you doing?!"

Yosuke shouted, panic taking over when he saw his best friend hurt so badly. Narukami stared at them, unmoving bar the raggedy rise and fall of his chest. The Shadow grinned from behind him, eerie yellow eyes shining in joy.

 **"I'm glad you could all make it. You really need to hear what I feel."**

Narukami snapped back to the Shadow, eyes hardened into a glare.

~ "Don't."  
~ "They don't need to know."  
~ "I won't let you."  
~ **"This is between us."** ~

The Shadow's smirk widened.

 **"But, it's their fault I exist. It's their fault for pushing and pushing. And your fault for being so weak."**

The group stood frozen, unable to get closer to Narukami to help. The words the Shadow spoke feeling like a slap to the face. Just, what did he mean?

 **"Every life changing decision. Every problem they all had. We were the one to listen. To help them. What did we get? More issues dumped on our shoulders."**

~ "Stop..."  
~ **"Enough of this."** ~  
~ "Be quiet!"

 **"'Narukami is so smart and level headed, he's amazing!' 'He's from the city, he's so cool~!' Everyone we met complimented us and added pressure without even truly knowing us. They would say we were smart, or kind, then expect it from us. So, we played the part like a good boy."**

Narukami grit his teeth in frustration and pain, each word like a cold dagger to his heart. Yosuke and Yukiko's eyes widened at the use of 'good boy', remembering the voices calling the grey haired teen that. Yosuke sent his partner a glance, face dropping in sorrow for Narukami. It was obvious now. Narukami held those words, that _praise_ , to heart and lived with them as a pillar.

~ **"Stop..."** ~  
~ "Enough of this."  
~ "Be quiet!"

The shadow laughed, his mocking tone reverberating around the rooftop. Shadows of all different classes hovered close by, none entering the battle zone but none leaving either. The group stayed on guard as Narukami's Shadow spoke again.

 **"'You're really smart, can you take care of Nanako for me?' 'Big bro, you'll still play with me right?' 'You got closer to Nanako, and brought us back together, quicker than I could have in the years it's been just the two of us. You're an incredible kid.' 'Big bro, can you help me talk to Daddy?' We weren't even there for a month before the demands came pouring in! Nanako using her sweet innocence to get what she wants while Uncle Dojima uses it to his advantage. Sure, we brought them two together, but what did that leave us with huh?! We were pushed aside again!"**

~ "Stop..."  
~ "Enough of this."  
~ **"Be quiet!"** ~

The group clenched their fists and sent each other a meaningful glance. Then, they all dashed forward, hoping to get Narukami out of there before it got worse. However, a quick strike of lighting cut them off. Rise's head snapped to the side instantly, spotting a Shadow that was winding down from an attack. Her eyes widening as she figured it out.

"This is not good! The Shadows are stopping us from getting close to Senpai!"

"What?! Why?!"

Their heads kept turning, each pair of eyes scanning the crowd incase another was planning to attack. Rise summoned her Persona, and scanned them all. The results causing a gasp to fall from her lips.

"What?!"

"The Shadows... They're all connected to Senpai's Shadow! He's manipulating them all!"

Their eyes widened again as they snapped to Rise, then to the main Shadow. The true Narukami wearing a smug grin on his face at their revelation.

"It must be because of his Persona. He can command an army of Shadows because he then gains the ability to command an army of Persona!"

Teddie shouted, adding another piece to the puzzle. All that was left, was to figure out why it happened now, of all times.

 **"'Our boy is a genius. He'll be working with us in no time.' 'Don't forget to study. You can't make friends if you're not smart.' Yeah right. If anything, the opposite happened! Everyone hated the** _ **genius**_ **! Bullied us for something we didn't want! Even our** _ **best friend**_ **was a lie."**

~ "Stop..."  
~ "Enough of this."  
~ "Be quiet!"  
~ **"Shut up!"** ~

"This is bad guys! The Shadows are starting to react to his emotions!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Fight!"

As everyone called their Persona, the Shadow took a step forward. He walked towards Narukami, the second year unable to move away. When he was close enough, the Shadow growled.

 **"That prick was only in it for the homework. Behind our backs, he started spouting lies and spreading rumours. Our parents didn't point it out either. Despite knowing what he was doing, they let him continue. Let us keep the illusion of friendship. Do you remember that girl? The first ever girl to have a crush on us. She was so sweet. She was so pure, and kind. Then that school tainted her! Told her lies about us being able to skip years and bragging about it! What a load of crap!"**

~ "Stop..."  
~ "Enough of this."  
~ "Be quiet!"  
~ **"SHUT UP!"** ~

The Shadow grinned and shrugged. Slowly moving away so he would have to raise his voice and everyone heard him. Yellow eyes gleaming with malice.

 **"'I'm going back in, will you help me?' 'Let's do this Partner!'"**

Yosuke visibly tensed.

 **"'You have to help me save her!' 'I'm not good enough to be Yukiko's friend, she's more than I'll ever be.'"**

Chie froze with her eyes wide, horror slowly morphing her features.

 **"'Chie's so strong, nothing like me. I'm weak.' 'I wish I was more like you.'"**

Yukiko's fan fell from her hand, her Persona stilling beside Chie's.

 **"'Sensei is incredible! He made a promise, and he'll keep it!'"**

Teddie's ears drooped in sadness, a horrible feeling sinking in his gut. His unclawed hand reaching up to grip his chest.

Before the Shadow, Narukami's eyes widened and his skin paled. He didn't want this. This isn't-

 **"'You're gonna catch this bastard?' 'My mum says I should learn from you, or some shit.'"**

Kanji growled, turning to yell at the Shadow, when he caught sight of Narukami on his hands and knees. The scene making him freeze in shock.

 **"'Wow~. You're so cool Senpai~.' 'We're counting on you~!'"**

Rise's Persona vanished, the particles dispersing as she fell to her knees in tears. Naoto winced beside her, knowing what was coming.

 **"'Seems my skills are not as refined as yours Senpai.' 'Please continue to lead us as you have been.'"**

The Shadows all cried out, startling the team. It was almost like, they were asking _'why?'_. They turned to Narukami and the Shadow, the dungeon falling silent once more.

 **"We never asked to be leader. We never asked to have all of this responsibility. And we definitely didn't ask to take random odd jobs around Inaba! We're so sick of it! Why us?! Who made us the fucking hero?!"**

Shadow Narukami turned to Yosuke, a disgusted look on his face.

 **"Hey** _ **Partner**_ **, did we ever tell you that we tried to commit suicide?"**

Yosuke's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. They couldn't believe it. Surely it wasn't true... Was it?

~ **"I SAID SHUT UP!"** ~  
~ "I SAID SHUT UP!"  
~ "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Narukami shakily rose to his feet, defiance clear in his eyes. The Shadow however, was undeterred.

 **"We were so young. We were sent to Grandmother's afterwards. We stayed there and studied like a good boy, then came back to Japan. New town, new start. Except, it wasn't. Nothing changed but the faces. In fact, it was on a rooftop** _ **just, like, this one**_ **."**

He looked around the food court, smiling fondly at the memory. Yosuke felt something drop and click, realisation dawning on his face. This entire time they had been... Oh God...

 **"Yeah, you get it. Almost did it too, if it wasn't for that rookie police officer grabbing us. Don't remember his name, didn't matter to us. All that we knew, was that we had failed again."**

~ "Please just stop..."  
~ "Why are you doing this?"  
~ **"I don't want to remember."** ~

The Shadow gasped, an over the top state of shock sitting on his face.

 **"What? But we tried it the other month too! A train would be messy, but effective."**

Again, all eyes were on Narukami as he began to curl up in sadness and frustration. A low whine leaving his throat as his friends found out about him. Then, his eyes snapped open as a voice called out from behind him.

"So?! We're still your friends!"

"That's right!"

More voices of confirmation and conviction joined the first, and Narukami found himself twisting to look at them all. Each face held a smile, and each head bobbed in agreement. His spirits began to pick themselves up, much to the annoyance of his Shadow.

 **"That's impossible! I'm a failure! You'll just keep adding pressure until we fall, then leave! No one cares about us!"**

With his loud cry the rest of the Shadows dove into the fray. Everyone fought with all they had, conviction returning so they could help their friend. Narukami watched, baffled by the sight. A tight feeling constricted his chest, and his eyes stung for the first time in years.

As the battle waged on, Shadows kept appearing. The groups energy dwindling from the dungeon they had already gone through earlier. Narukami stood again, face set in determination. Then, he spotted his Shadow to the side. His true self was raging, everything about him showing anger in its purest form.

~ Call out.  
~ **Join friends.** ~  
~ Stay out of the way.

Before he could move, the Shadow lunged for his friends. None of them noticing, since they were busy fighting other Shadows. His eyes widened as a sword appeared in its hand, the Shadow grinning wickedly as he raised his arm to stab someone.

~ **Protect.**  
~ **Protect.**  
 _~ **Protect.** ~_  
~ **Protect.**

Yosuke turned just in time to see the Shadow nearing him. He instinctively took a step back, and watched as a body threw itself in front of him. A singular tear slid down his cheek, before he screamed in horror.

"NARUKAMI!"

The group all turned to Yosuke, fear covering their features. Not one of them noticing that the Shadows were beginning to disperse. Their minds too occupied by the sword protruding from Narukami's chest. Blood slid down his chin, and dripped onto the floor.

~ "Are you all alright?"  
~ **"I'm sorry, I was a terrible leader."**  
~ Smile.

"What are you talking about?! We should be the ones apologising!"

Everyone nods bar Narukami.

"Yeah! We put so much pressure on you..."

"We're sorry..."

Again, everyone bar Narukami nods in agreement. His Shadow stood frozen like a doll behind him, as if it had never moved to begin with. When Narukami coughed, a puddle of blood formed at his feet, startling everyone.

"We have to get him out of here!"

Yosuke shouted as he ran for his best friend, hoping to pull out the sword. But Narukami stopped him. His hand gripping Yosuke's wrist as tight as he could.

~ **"Defeat my Shadow first."** ~  
~ "Leave me."

Yosuke stared at him for a moment before nodding. Susano'o wavered for a second, before Jiraiya appeared to finish the job.

"My... Persona..."

Everyone turned to their persona as well, noticing how they had reverted to their previous states. Naoto figured it out instantly, and a grave expression took over her features.

"It's because of Senpai. Your Persona's changed because of your bonds with him. With him doubting himself, our bonds wavered too."

She didn't need to add that he was dying for them to understand it as a factor too. The sword in Narukami's chest disappeared along with his Shadow, the true self not even transforming into his tarot card. They knew what it meant. But none of them liked the idea. No one wanted this!

"Why... Why protect us when you had no protection yourself?!"

Yosuke screamed as he grabbed Narukami's collar. The grey haired teen responded with a smile and the truth.

~ "Habit."  
~ "To protect my friends."  
~ "I wanted it to end."  
~ **All of the above.** ~

The team became guilt stricken, tears sliding easily down a few faces. Still, Narukami smiled through the pain.

~ **"Take care of Nanako."** ~  
~ "Take care of each other."  
~ "Keep an eye on Adachi."  
~ "Do your best."

Yosuke nodded past the sob in his throat.

"Of course we will."

With a happy nod, Narukami closed his eyes. The wound in his chest released blood, but the chest itself slowed until it eventually stopped all together. The team took a few moments to cry and mourn, before they headed out of the dungeon.

"Chie, what's the weather like tomorrow?"

"Foggy."

Yosuke nodded. At least his friend wouldn't be left here too long. With a resigned sigh, he cast one last look into the TV world, before leaving his friends corpse behind.

* * *

 _ **[09/23/2011 - The next day]**_

{"Earlier this evening, a body was found much like the other's have in the serial murder case. The police have-}

"What the Hell? Why did no one tell me?"

Nanako looked to her dad, eyes stinging with the threat of tears. She thought they were safe, the murders to be over. So why was there a new victim?

Dojima's phone rang, and the detective answered it immediately. The voice on the other end making his rage boil over.

"Adachi! Why didn't anyone tell me about this murder?!"

Judging by the angered expression on his face, Nanako guessed that Adachi was fumbling for words again. Suddenly, her dad's face was downcast in horror. Shakily, she rose to her feet and moved in front of him, his head turning to lock onto her eyes the moment she did.

"Adachi, what are you-"

{"It appears that the new victim is a second year from Yasogami high. A transfer student by the name of Yu Narukami.-}

Nanako slowly turned to the TV, eyes catching a glimpse of her big bro's body tangled in an antenna before Dojima pulled her into his chest and obstructed her vision. His chest was shaking as he held her to it, making it painfully obvious that he was crying. Everything clicked into place, and Nanako began wailing and reaching for the TV.

"Big bro! Big bro, wake up!"

Dojima winced, arm curling around his daughter tightly. Oh God. How was he going to explain this to his sister?! How, how was he going to help Nanako get past this? Even Adachi seemed affected, if his silence was anything to go by.

{"We interviewed the schoolmate that found the body." "N-Narukami was a great guy, I don't understand who would want to kill him. I mean, he's awesome! And... And he helped my team so much... I'm sorry, can you turn that off now..." "This case seems to be open once again, as-}

Dojima turned the TV off, not wanting to hear anymore tonight. However, this event sparked something. His resolve to find the murderer increased ten fold, and his sights were set on everyone in Inaba. It doesn't matter who it is, he plans on putting a bullet in them for what they did to his family.


End file.
